1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magenta toner for light fixing, a developer for an electrostatic image, a developer cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic system, which is widely spread in various fields including a copier, a printer and a printing machine, examples of a fixing method of fixing a toner image having been transferred to a recording medium includes a method of fusing the toner with pressure, heat or combination thereof and then solidifying and fixing the toner, and a method of fusing the toner with heat energy converted from irradiated light energy and then solidifying and fixing the toner. Among these methods, the light fixing method is receiving attention. Examples of the light fixing method include a flash light fixing method using a xenon lamp, and a laser light fixing method using an emission diode or a high-intensity laser.